


only hope

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by..., Jewelry, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Монахиня хранит надежду.Серьги. Материалы: металл, перламутр.Вдохновлено персонажем.
Series: Челлендж fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	only hope




End file.
